His
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: When Hellboy finally gave in and ushered in Hell on Earth, it wasn't Liz he wanted at his side. It was Myers, his own perfect mate. Rape warning.


* * *

John pulled at the heavy iron ring around his neck with bloodied fingers as he was led up to the dais where Hellboy sat, horns fully grown and balancing an orb of fire about them. The large red demon was completely naked and John could see he was fully aroused. Al around him lesser demons jeered, pinching at his own bare flesh and occasionally biting at his limbs when they flailed out to catch his balance. He'd already lost a good chunk of his pinky when he tried to catch himself on a demon's face. The two demons escorting him to the dais killed the demon, but the damage was done. The whole crowd could smell his blood and all around him was s ea of hungry eyes and sharp teeth.

They reached the dais all too soon and John was tossed at Hellboy's cloven feet. He peered up at his friend, hoping to see a glimpse of the rude, human-loving demon that would save him, but all that met his gaze were amber eyes that shone with a hunger different than the thousands of demons below them. Hellboy was gone and all that was left was Rasputin's beloved Anung-Un-Rama. John cried out as the demon's stone hand reached out and yanked him into his lap by the ring around his neck.

"Hellboy, please, snap out of it! Don't you remember Liz and Abe, and everyone else at BPRD? What about Professor Bruttonholm? You know this isn't what he wanted for you!"

Hellboy ignored him and slipped his flesh hand down to his bare genitals, groping them with a gentleness that belied his fierce countenance. John moaned in fear as the stone hand kept him from flinching away from the probing tail at his rear. "Hellboy, please don't do this!" He sobbed as the tip of that prehensile tail began pushing into him with more force. He jolted when Hellboy answered him and the tail went in further.

"You are mine, human." John shuddered. The voice of Anung-Un-Rama was deep and echoed in his chest. "You are mine to take, mine to mark." Sharp teeth embedded themselves into his shoulder and John cried out in pain. The flesh hand around his cock tightened and pulled a decidedly less fearful moan from him.

"No, I don't want this, Hellboy!" The demon laughed at him as his cock hardened fully. Hellboy's tail penetrated him fully and writhed within him, stretching him painfully and brushing against his prostate with each twist. John shuddered out a breath and fought down another moan. His heart ached at what his friend was doing, ached that Hellboy was trapped inside himself and halfway hoped that he stayed that way so he'd never have to face what he'd done. The tail inside him was hot, hotter that a tail had any right to be and it's painful stretching mellowed into a delicious burn. John's cock, limp from pain, stood upright and leaking against his stomach, twitching in time with his racing pulse.

John gasped as Hellboy removed his tail in one long pull. He was shifted until he was facing the crowd of still jeering demons around him. John had forgotten they had an audience and the noise was deafening now that he was paying attention to it. The two demons that escorted him here stepped forward and addressed the crowd. John couldn't understand the language, but their tone sounded formal and he realized they were chanting a ritual. The much larger tip of Hellboy's cock brushed against him and his thoughts screamed to a halt.

"No, no, no! Hellboy, please stop!" John tried to escape his hold, but the demon was much stronger than him and his muscles were uncooperative. Even as he struggled, his cock pulsed and leaked out a copious amount of precum. Hellboy's tail wrapped gently around the base and tightened just enough to prevent an early end. The two demons ended their speech with a shout that the thousands of demons echoed and Hellboy's flesh hand was pressed against his abdomen as he was penetrated in one thrust.

John screamed, nerve endings on fire. The demon ignored his yelling and pulled halfway out only to push in until he was seated to his balls. John's mind was overwhelmed with the pain, all thoughts concentrating on escaping the cause of it. Hellboy stayed seated inside him until, slowly, his bode began to stretch and relax around the large intrusion and John's sobs eased into the occasional whimper. Slowly, Hellboy pulled out until the flared head of his cock was inside, the thrust his hips upward. The head brushed against his prostate firmly and John sucked in a breath. His whole body shuddered as that small spot inside him was hit again and again.

As the pleasure increased and his muscles tensed in preparation of climax, John voiced his denial. There was no way he was actually enjoying being fucked in front of all these demons, no way he was turned on by the thought of them watching their King's cock disappearing inside him in rapid thrusts. "Don't…do this…Hellboy," he gasped between thrusts. The tail around his cock disappeared and Hellboy's flesh hand slid downward to wrap around him. He jerked him off with quick, forceful pulls and growled in his ear.

"Mine!"

John screamed as he fell over the edge, his whole body tensing and shaking as his cock spat all over his chest. He felt Hellboy swell and burrow deeper into him as he was filled with the demon's hot cum. The magic of the ritual fell over him and John leaned back against Hellboy's warm red chest as he breathed out, "Yours, only yours."

Hellboy's roar was answered by the demons watching them, welcoming their new rulers.

* * *


End file.
